1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchange member having an improved cooling performance capable of being advantageously used in an air conditioner and other heat exchange apparatuses, and a heat exchange apparatus using the same. The heat exchange apparatus of the present invention can be advantageously used in air conditioners of automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, heat exchange apparatuses based on a solid-liquid contact reaction are improved in order to improve their heat exchange efficiency and other properties. For example, the improvement in these apparatuses is widely carried out, for example, by attaching fins to the heat exchange apparatus, thereby increasing a contact area of the solid-liquid contact reaction, or applying a surface treatment to or a surface coating to fins or other members, thereby improving a hydrophilic property or an antibacterial property. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-78134 teaches the formation of a hydrophilic coating having an antibacterial and mildew-proofing property in a substrate of aluminum or an alloy thereof used as a fin member of the heat exchanger, thereby ensuring to maintain an excellent antibacterial and mildew-proofing function for an extended period of time. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-299272 teaches the treatment of a surface of the aluminum-containing metal material constituting a heat exchanger with an aqueous treating agent comprising (A) a water-soluble organic compound, (B) a water-soluble polymeric compound having a hydrophilic functional group and/or a water-soluble compound having a hydrophilic functional group and capable of being converted to the corresponding polymeric compound, and (C) an antibacterial agent, thereby ensuring to produce a polymeric coating having a hydrophilicity, a property of preventing odor generation and an antibacterial property.